Comfortably Numb
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: "Hello? Hello? Hello? Is there anybody in there? Just nod if you can hear me. Is there anyone at home? Come on now, I hear you're feeling down. Well I can ease your pain. Get you on your feet again." The on screen chaos spilled out off screen... and things get out of control.
1. Tension Off Camera

_**A month earlier…**_

 _She couldn't believe how this night had turned out… there were times Amanda wondered why did she even try to unwind._

" _How in the hell… do I hide this?" Amanda whispered, looking at the black eye that resulted from an intoxicated Seth punching her._

" _Mandy?" Finn said from outside of the hotel room, Amanda quickly hiding the bruise with her cat eye sunglasses._

 _She turned and opened the door, Finn seeing how shaky her hands were… reaching over, he carefully pulled the sunglasses off of her face, set them aside and walked in. Closing the door, he lightly cradled Amanda's face in his hands as his focus was right on her injured eye._

" _Where is he?" Finn asked._

" _I don't know… when they saw what happened, Dean and Roman just dragged him off. They didn't even look back at me, that just…" Amanda responded, trying to stop the tears from falling and Finn taking her into his arms… and Amanda couldn't hold it back anymore. "I can't believe they had… they just left me… left me there." She sobbed as they held each other, Finn knowing that three of the former members of The Shield had broken the youngest one's heart._

 _Finn helped her grab her things and the two left, him guiding her to his room on the second floor… neither had bothered to leave a note for Roman or Dean, neither feeling the need to._

 _When both were in their pajamas, they got settled into the king sized bed._

 _Finn looked to his right when he noticed how quiet it was just minutes later… exhaustion had overtaken Amanda and she was out like a light, her arms curled around the pillow._

" _Hell of a night… they can figure themselves out, acting like that." Finn whispered, kissing Amanda on her forehead before turning the Tv off and closing his own eyes._

 _Sometime in the middle of the night, Amanda felt Finn's arms wrap around her and wrapped her left arm around his waist, resting her head on his left shoulder._

 _The times that these two turned to each other in comfort were exactly what they needed…_

 **Present time…**

"How many times do you have to hear it?! It's not my fucking fault that you were stopped in your tracks!" Enzo yelled.

"Oh and I suppose that him kicking me in the back of the head was scripted?!" Colin shouted.

"You caused Finn to crash onto Mandy after that, she ended up hitting the back of her neck!" Enzo responded.

"Kiddo got up, shook it off like it was nothing!" Colin yelled.

Amanda could hear it from her and Finn's locker room… and it was making the ache in her neck and shoulders worse, her feeling Finn massaging her shoulders.

"Those two never fight, what's gotten into them?" Amanda muttered before she tried to stand up, Finn stopping her as Aestrid walked in… right before all three heard Samoa Joe yell "Shut the fuck up!".

"And the next time one of you mistreats Mandy, I'm putting both of you in the Coquina Clutch!" Joe responded, Carmella storming over to them.

"Maybe you should worry more about Finn mistreating Mandy!" Carmella responded.

"Finn hasn't done anything wrong to her!" Joe growled at the blonde.

"Oh yeah right, it'll only be so long! She's a tool, a tool to get him off when he's hard and a showpiece in the ring! When he finds something better, like every other guy in her wreck of a life, she'll be cast aside!" Carmella shouted.

Carmella turned around after feeling a hand tap her shoulder… and was punched right in the nose.

"Keep your damn mouth shut, Leah, I ain't being used or mistreated by Finn!" Amanda responded, calling Carmella by her real name after Carmella's painful scream stopped and Colin putting himself between the divas as Finn held Amanda back.

"Alright, enough fighting here! Leah, Mandy's not anyone's bedroom toy and Balor wouldn't toss her aside!" Colin said, Carmella running at Amanda and the two fighting before Finn and Colin managed to pull them apart.

The commotion attracted the others and the brawl escalated… until an air horn blared and everyone stopped, seeing Hunter.

"This looks like a very nice ring, doesn't it?! But maybe you should use a _real_ one if you're gonna fight like immature children!" Hunter shouted.

Amanda cursed in Irish, Hunter seeing her rubbing the back of her head like someone had been dragging her by her hair and Finn glaring at Enzo.

"Enzo, was there any need to act like a caveman?" Hunter asked.

"She socked me right in the eye!" Enzo yelled.

"You were swinging at Finn with a bat, asswipe!" Amanda responded.

"Mandy, language." Hunter said, checking the back of her head. "Ouch…" He said.

"Any blood?" Amanda asked.

"Little bit… nothing alarming but certainly inducing cringe." Hunter answered.

"Sorry, Tiny." Enzo apologised.

"Everyone, your locker rooms, now!" Hunter said, everyone heading to their locker rooms. "Well, that reminded me of the Attitude Era." He said after closing the door.

"How many brawls were you, Shawn and the rest of DX involved in?" Amanda asked as Finn pressed a napkin to her head.

"Quite a few. Ace, can you find the trainer? Want to be sure that Mandy doesn't have a concussion." Hunter responded.

"Yeah, I'll do that." Aestrid answered and headed out.

"So what started this?" Hunter asked.

"Leah running her mouth… after what happened out there and hearing her true opinion of me, I snapped and hit her." Amanda answered, Hunter knowing that the storylines as well as the Dusty Rhodes classic were causing tension backstage.

Finn got Amanda to sit down and Hunter crouched down, lightly cupping Amanda's face in his hands… it wasn't so much the insult as that it was from someone she thought of as a friend.

Aestrid returned with Dr. Amann and they headed to the trainer's room, Amanda being examined.

At the same time, Carmella sat down after being fixed up.

"Those were some really horrible things you said, Mandy's our friend. What the hell's gotten into you, trashing her like that?" Colin said after sitting down.

"Me?! As soon as he walked into her life, she started distancing herself from everyone else!" Carmella shouted.

"Look, I love you to death but Tiny hasn't distanced herself from anyone she's close to." Colin said, Carmella going and grabbing her things.

"I'm gonna go crash with Emma tonight!" Carmella said before leaving, Colin turning and seeing Aestrid.

"Crazy damn night. How are Mandy, Finn and the others?" Colin responded.

"They'll be okay… at some point." Aestrid responded.

At the hotel later, Amanda was somewhere between asleep and awake as Finn lightly rubbed his right hand up and down her back.

"We all went insane tonight." Amanda said.

"Tempers under pressure, it'll happen at times, love." Finn whispered, kissing Amanda on her forehead.

She knew he was right.


	2. Is There Anyone Home?

_**Three weeks earlier…**_

 _Seth was walking around when he saw the filming crew… and saw what they were filming, one of the promos for the upcoming NXT TakeOver Respect pay per view._

 _Aestrid, who had been supervising, turned and saw him and how angered he was. Thinking to keep things controlled, she walked over and physically stopped him from charging over towards Finn and Amanda._

" _It's work, back off!" Aestrid warned lowly, Seth leaving._

 _But it didn't mean that Amanda didn't notice._

 _It was later when Amanda readjusted her cropped leather bustier that Finn had walked into the locker room._

" _Oh wow, now that's a change from your normal ring outfits." Finn said, walking over and lightly running the fingers on his left hand along Amanda's spine._

" _Needed something different… I'll be back, okay?" Amanda responded before the two hugged and she left. It was a few minutes later that she found Seth._

" _Mandy…" Seth said._

" _Hey… that was great out there." Amanda replied… she reached out to hug him but stopped when he lightly pressed his fingers into her collarbone. "Okay, that's not like you… care to explain what's going on here, Seth?" The 25 year old diva said, confused._

" _Nothing." Seth answered and turned to leave… he reached the edge of the hallway when he heard "You know, I'm getting really sick of this, Rollins!" and turned back, walking to Amanda._

" _What did you just say to me?!" Seth demanded._

" _Lately, you've treated me like we barely know each other… and you might not care but that hurts me, Seth. What did I do wrong, why don't you want anything to do with me anymore?" Amanda responded, Seth slamming the WWE Championship down in rage and muttering a name under his breath… but Amanda heard it. "He is my friend but the Demon King and Demon Mistress thing, it's just a storyline, Seth. Just like The Shield splitting apart was for the cameras, it shouldn't affect us backstage. Are you feeling threatened that you're losing me?" She said before he turned back to her._

" _Well it does! Before we know it, you'll be in the same bed and room, you'll be walking out into the arena hand in hand, leg up and lips together and it will be far from 'just an act'!" Seth said._

 _Amanda snapped and hit Seth with a Northern Lights suplex before slamming her fists and forearms into Seth's back… and before he knew it, Seth was trapped in the Crippler Crossface before Amanda and Seth were pulled apart by Finn and Dean._

" _That's enough outta the both of you!" Dean shouted, turning to Finn and Amanda. "Get her back to your locker room." He said, Finn doing so._

" _What did ya do, suplex him?" Finn asked when they were in their locker room with the door closed and saw that Amanda was rubbing her lower back._

" _Yep…" Amanda answered, Finn smirking._

" _That's my girl." Finn responded before the two hugged tightly…_

 **Present time…**

Sunlight fluttered through the curtains, Amanda opening her eyes and seeing Finn.

"Still sore?" Finn asked.

"A bit… Enzo apologised but that still hurt. Still, it beats being thrown through a window like Chris Jericho was 15 years ago." Amanda answered, rubbing her sleepy eyes and stretching… and both hearing a crick in Amanda's spine, Finn knowing it was from the Northern Lights suplex that Amanda used against Murphy during the brawl because she didn't know who was running at her.

Murphy outsized Amanda by 10 inches and 118 pounds but Finn knew well that a person's size didn't discredit their strength.

"Think he's mad about me suplexing him? Or embarrassed more than mad?" Amanda asked as Finn lightly rubbed small circles into her back.

"Probably a mix of both." Finn answered.

Aestrid found Murphy in the lobby, Murphy looking at her.

"Where the hell is she?" Murphy asked.

"In caring and safe arms." Aestrid answered simply.

"That scrawny bitch suplexed me!" Murphy responded, Aestrid snickering.

"Never run right at someone half your size, you'll get fucked up. I tried to tell you, she's a hellcat at times." Aestrid said, Alexa storming over after hearing that.

"Problem?" Alexa responded.

"Well your boyfriend ran right at Mandy and ended up flat on his back. Damn well had it coming too." Aestrid answered, Alexa turning angrier.

"She attacked half of the male roster during that brawl!" Alexa responded, pointing to Tye, who had a dislocated shoulder, and then to Enzo, who's left wrist was in a splint, the two just being examples. "She's not a hellcat, she's a ball busting bitch!"

"She's staying strong in a male dominated business, proving her strengths! You should try that sometime!" Aestrid said.

At the same time, Seth was talking to Hunter and was furious.

"My decision stands, I'm booking her for the NXT Aftershock Festival! And don't even attempt to crash it, she needs time away from you!" Hunter said before Seth left, slamming the door.

 **Vizcaya Hotel,** _ **10/22/15…**_

Amanda was opening her eyes on the chilly autumn morning… Hunter had pulled her off the SmackDown tapings two nights ago so she and Finn had left after Raw and had gone straight to Sacramento for the Aftershock Festival.

It wasn't until tomorrow but it was always nice to have time to settle into an area… and Amanda hadn't been to Sacramento in a long time.

Amanda stretched her legs and tried to move… but Finn's right arm was secured around her tightly and his left hand rested on her right hip.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Amanda had moved closer to Finn, who had clearly been willing to hold her… and unwilling to let go, both pressed so closely to each other that she could feel that his pajama pants were tightened between his legs.

' _Damn it… what do I do, move or try to get him off?'_ Amanda thought, still half asleep as Finn had his face buried into the crook of her neck and his mouth on it and causing the heat between her legs to increase.

Finn was still mostly asleep when his head moved up to hers and their foreheads rested against each other's, Amanda biting on her lower lip to suppress a moan as she brought her hands up to rest them on both sides of his face and Finn lightly stroking her hair before lowering his right hand.

He turned it downward, drifting inside her pajama pants and lace and satin hiphugger panties and stroking her after whispering "Ladies first, love." in her right ear as Amanda ran her nails down his back after pulling his shirt off, Finn pulling on her hair for a few seconds… but they were interrupted.

"Have some decency, there are others in this place that are still sleeping! Take your batteries out, you damn energizer bunnies!" Emma yelled from across the hall.

"Told you he just uses her to get him off!" Carmella responded.

Amanda once again felt Finn's forehead pressed against hers.

And both were unsure as to where to take this between them now.


	3. They'll Notice Anyway

_**Last night…**_

 _Later into the night at the District 30, Amanda and Finn were at the bar, both laughing and both a bit drunk as Amanda readjusted her black back-off lace up party dress._

" _I'm not kidding, Batista tried to jump off of the hotel bar in Toronto." Amanda said, finishing her third glass of red wine as Finn finished his fourth beer._

" _He must've been crazy drunk… not like you and me now, lass. We're relaxed." Finn responded, wrapping an arm around Amanda's shoulders as her red stiletto open toed heels gave her a lift from her 5'1" stature._

 _And thanks to both of their phones being on sleep mode, Amanda and Finn were unaware of the media storm currently happening._

 _Hollywood Swinging by Kool And The Gang started to play, Finn lightly dragging Amanda out onto the floor and the two dancing, Amanda hanging onto Finn as one of his hands rested on her lower back and the other lightly squeezed Amanda's right hip._

" _Getting playful there, lad?" Amanda asked in a low tone, Finn chuckling._

" _Who wouldn't with you, lass?" Finn answered in the same low tone as they kept dancing. They were both drunk, their inhibitions quiet… and when wrestlers get drunk, they say and do things they wouldn't even think of when sober._

 _One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer by George Thorogood started to play and Finn turned Amanda around so her back was pressed against him and so they were dancing differently, Finn's right hand resting on Amanda's right thigh and his left arm wrapped around her waist as she rested her hands on his arms._

 _To anyone who didn't know them, Finn Balor and Amanda Cena were acting like naughty teenagers at the prom. Enzo knew them however._

 _Enzo took a picture of Amanda and Finn and sent it to Colin 'Big Cass' Cassady with the text 'Look what I found them doing, bud.'._

' _Holy hell, they're gonna have wicked hangovers tomorrow.' Cass replied as Amanda and Finn now slow danced to Make Me Lose Control by Eric Carmen._

' _Gonna go find Sami and tell him what our friends are up to. Catch ya tomorrow.' Enzo replied before leaving._

 _Amanda and Finn continued to enjoy themselves and getting lost in the music and their drunkenness… there were times that people truly needed to let all their inhibitions and restrictions go._

 _And this was one of those times…_

 **Present time…**

Amanda didn't bother to hide the mark on her neck after getting showered and ready for the day, much like Finn knew that he couldn't hide the scratches on his back tomorrow night in his match against Tyler Breeze.

"Now remind me why we couldn't just sleep in today?" Finn asked after wrapping his right arm around Amanda's waist and left arm around her shoulders.

"Because we had to show some restraint…" Amanda answered as she wrapped her right hand around his left one. "I don't want to fight it between us anymore but I also want us to mean something, Finn. My last serious relationship was three years ago with Cody and he cheated on me… Hunter went ballistic when he found out about that." She said.

"He's gonna hate me…" Finn responded as the two looked at each other.

"Finn, he's not gonna hate you. Will he try to intimidate you? Strong chance of that but he won't hate you, you haven't done anything wrong." Amanda replied.

"Maybe… I'm not exactly someone he doesn't know I suppose, he just doesn't know me with you." Finn agreed.

"He can get overprotective… before he and Stephanie had kids of their own, I was one of the few children they watched grow up. Now fair warning… Chris Jericho will want to rip your head off first." Amanda said before they kissed.

It was later when they were out and met up with the others that Amanda had agreed to run through a practice match with Bayley… halfway through was when Bayley had used her Bayley To Belly suplex and saw Amanda put her hands to her neck, the taller brunette helping the smaller one sit up.

"You okay? Here, let me…" Bayley responded, trying to move Amanda's right hand but Amanda wouldn't let her.

"I'm alright, Bayley." Amanda said but Bayley wasn't buying it and moved Amanda's hand down as Sami walked over.

"Sami, look at her neck." Bayley replied, moving Amanda's hair up and Sami fighting a smile as Aestrid walked over.

"Keep it amongst yourselves for a bit?" Amanda asked, the other three nodding. Amanda slipped out of the ring and headed towards the office, nearly colliding with Hunter and him reaching his hands out to stop her.

"Hey, kiddo." Hunter said.

"Everything set for Aftershock and Hell In A Cell?" Amanda asked, Hunter noticing that she was holding her neck… and immediately pulling her hands down, his mouth forming into a thin line. "Now don't overreact-" She started to say, the door opening and Hunter turning to Finn in barely restrained anger.

"Hunter… look, she's not a kid anymore…" Finn said, trying not to freak out. "Mandy, run!" He yelled, grabbing her by her right arm and the two running. Hunter chased after them, only for Stephanie to stop him.

"Now what in the hell's name is going on?!" Stephanie asked.

"Mandy… has a lovebite… from that Balor!" Hunter answered as he caught his breath.

"Hunter, she's not 16 anymore, okay? Damn, you sound like Dad did when I first brought you home and we were around the same ages as Mandy and Finn!" Stephanie responded, Hunter taking a deep breath.

At the same time, Baron was walking around outside when he stopped.

"You think… we lost him?" Amanda asked, out of breath as Finn helped steady her.

"Maybe… he ain't coming after us so-" Finn replied, cut off as the two heard noises from the nearest doorway and were about to run, calming when they recognised it as someone who'd recently started appearing around the events, Dianne, who was a friend of Enzo's.

"Hey, it's alright… only me." Dianne reassured them after she noticed their startled positions.

"Hunter was chasing us." Amanda said, Dianne turning startled.

"Him chasing you… never thought I'd hear that." Dianne replied.

"Well we got a bit crazy this morning." Finn responded.

"That much I gathered. I can see it in you two… tends to make you good at that, being stuck in a chair for months on end." Dianne replied.

The door clicked open a bit but all three heard Baron yell out and Baron turned and saw Hunter.

"What are you chasing them for?" Baron asked.

"Do you not see Finn's little lovemark on her neck?!" Hunter responded.

"You two, get quick on your feet." Dianne said after turning back to Amanda and Finn, and Finn noticed something the woman in his protection didn't.

"You've got damn good control…" Finn commented.

"Thank you, now again, run until your shoes burn!" Dianne responded.

The two did so and Dianne turned back, taking the sledgehammer from Hunter.

"I thought you didn't use this anymore!" Dianne said.

"I haven't had any reason to in a long time, not until now!" Hunter replied.

"Oh, what a pity." Dianne responded before throwing the hammer, the side-on impact causing the heavy metal head to dislodge and part from the wooden shaft handle.

"Last time I saw him use it regularly was back in the mid 2000s but he was feuding with Shawn and then after that, Goldberg." Baron said.

After they stopped, Amanda coughed as she was catching her breath and Finn rubbed his right hand up and down her back.

"He broke Shawn's ribs with that damn sledgehammer… and that was a storyline grudge." Amanda said.

"I'm sure it'll have been the first thing dealt with…" Finn replied.

"Hunter may be getting older but he can still be damn scary." Amanda responded, her phone ringing and her answering it. "Hey, Steph." She said.

"I hope he hasn't gone too nuts, he ran off from me." Stephanie replied.

"He was chasing us with a sledgehammer…" Finn responded, Stephanie letting out a frustrated growl.

"Well… he's obviously not chasing you now, you lost him?" Stephanie questioned.

"Dianne helped us escape." Amanda answered, Stephanie breathing a relieved sigh.

"That girl, she's a damn walking miracle at times… well keep a distance until he cools off, grab up a different hotel tonight maybe… and do try to avoid anything that'd blow the fuse any further." Stephanie replied.

"We'll try." Finn said before Amanda and Stephanie hung up.


	4. Habits Don't Change

**Meanwhile…**

"Wait, what now? Hunter, are you serious?" Shawn asked after Hunter called him, Shawn having not left the airport yet.

"Yep. Haven't found them yet… Dianne helped them run." Hunter responded.

"You've got a sledgehammer in your hands and you're ready to kill Finn, aren't you?" Shawn questioned.

"I would be… but Enzo's dancing little friend is hounding my case by every twitch of my damn toes!" Hunter answered.

"Hey come on, there's nothing wrong with her. She's fought through a hell of a lot to be where she is, she doesn't deserve hell from you as well." Shawn responded.

"Yeah, you're right… damn it, I just… I don't know what the hell's gotten into me, I still treat Mandy like a kid." Hunter said.

"You and everyone who watched her grow up… me included. Has he ever done anything wrong to her, upset her in any way?" Shawn replied.

"No…" Hunter answered.

"Has anyone upset her or tried to pull them apart?" Shawn asked.

"Seth. Thankfully, he's in Los Angeles for the pay per view." Hunter responded.

Reaching the hotel, Amanda and Finn grabbed their things and had checked out of the room… but as they almost reached the doors in the lobby, they ran into Enzo.

"Dianne called you?" Amanda asked.

"She explained what happened… damn it, you two know how to kick up a storm." Enzo answered.

"Especially when Hunter gets pissed. Don't be fooled by him being the chief operating officer, he damn near killed Mick Foley back at the 2000 Royal Rumble." Amanda responded before Enzo followed them outside.

"Where are you two gonna hide?" Enzo asked.

"Somewhere that's hopefully quiet. Be safe." Finn responded before they left, Enzo going and finding Dianne.

"They left?" Dianne questioned.

"Yeah… it proves that they don't corrupt each other mind you, they seem to have barely batted an eyelid at your…" Enzo answered, still a bit nervous to bring it up as he knew it had been a sensitive subject to her in the past.

"I don't think Amanda actually noticed, and Finn did but he complimented it if nothing else." Dianne replied, shifting her right foot around a bit before she decided to sit down and give her leg a rest for a minute.

On the other side of the city, Finn and Amanda found the Sterling Hotel and checked into it… and Amanda jumped as her phone rang but answered it.

"Shawn, you're in the city already and Hunter called you and told you, right?" Amanda asked as the door was closed and locked.

"I tried to calm him." Shawn answered.

"Didn't go too well?" Finn asked.

"Not even close…" Shawn responded, Amanda cursing under her breath. "Mandy, watch the language!" He warned.

"Sorry." Amanda said.

"We all have our days, Babydoll… now you and your guy just lie low, let me deal with Hunter." Shawn responded before they hung up. Shawn exited the airport, finding Hunter. "You're gonna calm down, right? You can't be pissed off forever." He responded after they were in the rented Chevy Equinox and on the road.

"Don't be so sure, old pal." Hunter responded.

"What are you gonna do, ground Mandy?" Shawn asked sarcastically before both noticed Dianne sit up in the backseat.

"How long have you been hiding back there?!" Hunter responded.

"Since you dropped back by the hotel, now think things through and let them be. Okay?" Dianne replied.

Hunter slowed the car to the speed limit, knowing that Dianne and Shawn were right.

 **A few hours later…**

Amanda heard the radio starting and looked up, emerging from the bathroom in a pair of black hiphugger panties and a _Bulletproof Balor Club_ tank top, which made Finn smile.

"Had a feeling that'd get your attention… but you also got mine." Finn whispered as they started to slow dance… something about her wearing anything with his WWE logo on it immediately locked his attention onto her.

 _ **The heart of the city street was beating  
Light from the neons turned the dark to day**_

 _ **We were too hot to think of sleeping**_ _  
_ _ **We had to get out before the magic**_ _ **got away**_

"We really dance a lot more calmer when it's just the two of us…" Amanda said.

"Oh, is that so?" Finn asked teasingly, lifting Amanda's left leg up to his right hip and making her laugh.

 _ **We were running with the night  
Playing in the shadows**_

 _ **Just you and I, till the morning light**_ _  
_ _ **(We were running, running with the**_ _ **night) oh**_

 _ **You were looking so good girl, heads were turning**_ _  
_ _ **You and me on the town, ooh, we let**_ _ **it**_ _ **all hang out**_

"When it is just us… things do get intense." Amanda responded quietly, wrapping her left leg around Finn's back as he lifted her up and spun her around before they returned back to how they were dancing.

 _ **The fire was in us, we were burning  
We were gonna go all the way and we never had a doubt**_

 _ **We were running with the night  
Playing in the shadows  
Just you and I, till the morning light**_

"Let's never lose this… between us. We've both waited so long to admit to everything." Amanda said before they kissed.

"We have, love… and if the rest of the world disagrees, it's none of their business what happens between you and me." Finn responded.

"Damn right." Amanda replied.

The next day, the two ended up at the _NXT Aftershock Festival_ and were signing autographs for the fans and posing for pictures… afterwards, Finn and Amanda looked around.

"This is… completely different than what we're used to." Amanda said in awe, readjusting her _Bulletproof Balor Club_ tank top before hearing familiar lyrics.

 _ **And with the early dawn  
Moving right along**_

 _ **I couldn't buy an eyeful of sleep  
And in the aching night under satellites**_

 _ **I was not received  
Built with stolen parts  
A telephone in my heart**_

 _ **Someone get me a priest  
To put my mind to bed  
This ringing in my head**_

 _ **Is this a cure or is this a disease  
Nail in my hand  
From my creator**_

 _ **You gave me life  
Now show me how to live  
Nail in my hand**_

 _ **From my creator  
You gave me life  
Now show me how to live**_

 _ **And in the after birth  
On the quiet earth  
Let the stains remind you**_

 _ **You thought you made a man  
You better think again  
Before my role defines you**_

 _ **Nail in my hand  
From my creator**_

 _ **You gave me life  
Now show me how to live**_

It was just as the two were about to kiss that they heard "About damn time I found you!" and turned around, Amanda's left hand in Finn's right one…


End file.
